


Good Kids (Just Dying to be Fucked Up)

by BlueSungRecords



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSungRecords/pseuds/BlueSungRecords
Summary: Ficlet[-]They were all good kids at one point.Still are, to the oblivious.
Kudos: 28





	Good Kids (Just Dying to be Fucked Up)

**Author's Note:**

> The Non-Con referenced in the warning tag is only mentioned very briefly and very vaguely in one sentence, but I just wanted to be safe.   
> -  
> This ficlet was first intended to be Jisung-centric, but soon grew to include the others, which is likely obvious by the contrast between the beginning and middle.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope this is an enjoyable read!

Jisung has always been a good kid. 

Always sweet and polite. Bordering on a doormat, really, if not the soft dirt path it took to get to it. 

His face would have you believe it, too. Never outgrowing the baby fat on his puffy cheeks and the wide, innocent roundness of his eyes. Everyone was glad to indulge his slightly childish habits, worth the trouble for the pout on his face to turn into that beloved heart-shaped smile. 

He's cherished on the street where the autumn leaves fall. The same street he grew up on, with the elaborate, fancy brick-faced houses with white pillars on the front. The ones with the pretty doors with crystal cutouts in them that look like a church's stained glass without the color or heavy implications. 

But the residents on Blue Swan Lane, in Chappaqua, New York, don't see everything that goes on in the 5th house to the right, where their sweet, sweet Jisung grew up. The spats between the Han parents that used to send little Sungie running to his lavish playroom with his nannies, grew to include him. 

To be about him. 

The four times his father left and the one time he didn't come back. 

He wasn't dead though. Just had enough. 

They didn't see that Jisung had come to a point to be too numb to care. His father would throw money at him when he got upset. He never needed to ask much in that regard. A little blackmail here and there got him extra. 

The heart-shaped smile never dulled. He fooled the Lees across the street and the other Lees from down the way. The Kims, the other Kims. The Hwangs. All of them. All of the adults fell for it seamlessly.

They were too dumb to realize the things their sons got up to the 90 percent of the time they were too busy to pay attention. 

To realize that Jisung and Chan and Changbin liked to smoke in the woods behind the Seo's house. 

To realize that Felix and Hyunjin went into the city and lied about their ages to skeevy men at bars and the things they'd do to avoid getting in trouble when they were caught.

To realize that Jeongin spent too much time down in the wine cellar when he "needed quiet time". 

To realize that Seungmin and Woojin were just a little too young and a little too old to be going the places they did when they were alone together. 

To realize Minho liked to taunt the wrong people. Come back with bruises so bad that Hyunjin had to cover some with concealer while Chan iced others.

They weren't there for the breakdowns and where they lead. 

For when Jisung flippantly mentioned killing himself just to get his father's attention back when it became apparent that he wasn't too numb to care about being abandoned.

For when Felix barely missed overdosing on some unnamed party drug in the basement of Changbin's house. So out of it that the boys had to hide him from Changbin's parents when they decided they cared enough to check.

For when Jeongin jumped in the driver's seat of his mother's Porsche, drunk off his ass just to go down the block and come back, lucky to have missed crashing into any of the fountains out front the other luxury houses.

When Minho was knocked unconscious so hard that he nearly didn't make it home with Woojin. Nearly didn't make it to the couch where Jeongin had to annoy him to make sure he didn't fall asleep with a concussion.

When Hyunjin confided in them about being forced into something he didn't want. Made them all promise not to say a word. 

When Chan's top-of-the-world mentality came crashing down in a nervous break so bad he was nearly seizing from the shakes. Clutching his own chest and going so long without breathing that Jisung had to lend him his inhaler. 

When Woojin and Seungmin almost got caught by the police in Woojin's car. When Woojin passively mentioned he could pay the officer off with the slip of a wallet. 

When Changbin got so frustrated, so pissed off at life that he beat on his walls like they threatened him. When he was so convinced his money meant his problems weren't worth the trouble that he got high and broke down in the Yang's courtyard driveway. 

When it was 3 AM and they cried to the only ones that understood what they meant. Eight other boys who were still only kids themselves, and not the adults meant to protect them from the damage they were doing.

They were all good kids at one point. 

Still were, to the oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If so, I would love to read any comments one might have! 
> 
> The song that inspired this fic is Good Kid by Former Vandal  
> \- M.


End file.
